Overpowered Heroes Battle Royale
Important Note This thumbnail is not mine, and the credits should go to those who made it, particularly to MacMar02 from Deviantart site. As such, i give full thanks and respect to the person who created this thumbnail, and hope that they are not offended by my usage of this thumbnail. Introduction Dragon Ball vs Sonic Franchise vs Medaka Box vs Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! vs Puella Maji Madoka Magica vs Touhou Project vs Undertale vs Digimon. Be it heroes or villains, those 6 are, without a doubt, the most strongest and overpowered characters in the history of fiction, but only one can deserve the title of the 'Ultimate', but who will it be? Who will prevail in a battle to decide the strongest? Who will stay alive and claim the throne of the mightiest? Who will win a DEATH BATTLE? Offstage Morning Star: Umm...Is this thing's working? Judge: Checking...Test...Test... Marie: I can't believe that we're hosts for Death Battle! EEEEK! I'm so excited! Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: Sorry, everyone. As you can see, due to the huge loads from this battle, especially from this battle, we have brought two female hosts. Representing our female hosts: Marie and Justice. Marie: Heya~ Justice:...Whatever. Judge: Oh, come on, Justice. Don't be so gloomy. Justice:...Whatever. Judge: And you, Morning! Grow a pair already! Morning Star: What do you mean by that?! Please try to organize your words! Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: The phrase wasn't to you, Justice! Please consider your words! Before Battle Morning Star: In the worlds of anime, manga, video games, comics and movies, fiction has imprinted its special mark on the entire media, which in turn made the creators draw different images for several fictional characters. Judge: And by 'Drawing Different Images', we mean that there are heroes that are way too OP to exist in the first place, as they deserve a way more greater and better place to exist in. Marie: Son Goku, The Ultimate Super Saiyan. Justice: Sonic the Hedgehog, The Fastest Thing Alive. Morning Star: Medaka Kurokami, The Embodiment of Perfection. Judge: Momoyo Kawakami, The Queen of War. Marie: Madoka Kaname, The Concept of Peace. Justice: Reimu Hakurei, The Myriad God's Advocate. Morning Star: Asriel Dremeurr, The Deity of Hyperdeath. Judge: And Omnimon, The Digimon Holy Knight. Marie: He's Morning Star, He's Judge, She's Justice, and I'm Marie! Morning Star: And it's our duty to cover up every single detail about those combatants to determine who would win...A DEATH BATTLE. Goku Morning Star: In our world, non-human creatures that resemble humans have become and infamous and common fashion. This is the case of Saiyans. Judge: Saiyans are beings that have the ability to control spiritual energy that is called Ki. Alongside their experience in combat, that in turn made them the most fearsome in the universe. That is, until the arrival of Freiza. Justice: Arriving at the planet of the Saiyans, Freiza and his father, King Cold, have decided to make a so-called peace treaty, only for Freiza, who at that time took the lead of his own tribe, obliterated the entire planet, but before he do so, two Saiyans were sent to Earth. One was the brutal, savage and insane Broly... Marie: And the other one was the fighting lover, goofy, and sometimes idiotic...Son Goku. Morning Star: Goku's real name is Kakarot, but he doesn't seem to like it most of the times. Anyways, he was sent to Earth, where his adventure that included befriending other people, as well as trying to defeat Freiza and several other enemies, begun, but now we are gonna bring forth a composite version of Goku, since this battle is special. Judge: As a Saiyan, Goku possessed superhuman physicality, speed and endurance. His senses are also extremely sharp, and he can move so fast to create after images and shock waves. He is also capable of using a pole that can elongate into unnatural lengths as a weapon. Marie: But the most awesome thing about Goku is his Saiyan psychology. You see, as a Saiyan, Goku has the ability to use Super Saiyan transformation. The first one is the Super Saiyan form, which increases his strength even further, followed by Super Saiyan 2, 3 and 4, where he can use the ultimate techniques: The Dragon Fist, a golden dragon made out of Ki that is shout from his...Fist, and The Spirit Bomb, a powerful, extremely huge ball of Ki that dwarfs entire planets and galaxies which can destroy an entire universe! That's so hyped! Morning Star: That's not even half of it. Goku also holds other transformations and techniques, with the most basic of techniques being the infamous Kamehameha, a beam of Ki energy that requires charging up for some time, but it's worth it. There is also Destructo Disc, a flying disk of Ki that slices anything in its wake, Solar Flare, which is a blast of light used to blind the opponents, Instant Transmission, which allows Goku to instantly teleport to any place he thinks of, and Kaioken, where he gathers red aura to empower himself with it. Judge: The other transformations are the Super Saiyan Red, which Goku used to clash against Beerus so hard that their powers threatened to destroy the entire universe and everything with it! Justice: There is also the Super Saiyan Blue, which Goku once used to take on Fusion Zamasu, who was going to destroy multiple universes... Marie: You don't sound so hyped in this, Justice... Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: Anyways, this was all icing on the cake, even the ability to use Kaioken in conjugation with Super Saiyan Blue is considered nothing compared to Goku's strongest transformation: The Ultra Instinct. Judge: This form is by so far Goku's strongest form, which he used to take on Jiren, who was stated several times to be the strongest enemy that Universe 7 have witnessed, which in turn would make him superior to Infinite Zamasu, who was able to affect the space-time itself, becoming one with it! Marie: In this state, Goku's powers skyrocket, up to the extent that he can dodge attacks without even bothering to move his body, and even then, he was able to defeat the likes of Demigra, a being that was going to destroy the entire multiverse that contains more than a 1000 universes! Morning Star: But Goku's main downfall is his own enthusiasm for fighting, which in turn causes him to seek strong opponents, not to mention that Kaioken is a technique that causes immense strain on the body after usage, with techniques like the Kamehameha and the Spirit Bomb requiring a long period of charging, where Goku is left vulnerable at that time. Justice: Not to mention that his Ultra Instinct form can deactivate if Goku lost concentrate, or even deactivate at stupid times, draining Goku from a huge load of his energy. Judge: But still, if someone like him can take on universal beings and deities without any sign of rest, this guy has no problem wrecking your day...For just finding a good fight. "Come if you wanna! I'll take you on! Gather the strongest guys you can and come at me! I'll beat every last one of them!" Sonic Morning Star: The planet of Mobius, a planet where the origins of creation and destruction comes from. Judge: And by that, we mean certain items which we will pass on, but not now. Marie: In this planet exists Anthropomorphic animals, hybrids between animals and humans. Dogs, cats, hedgehogs, you name them. Justice: However, in this seemingly peaceful planet, evil rose up in the form of a mustache monkey called Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman, a human genius scientist who sought to make his own empire, to which he took Mobius as the main lead. Why? It's because of the power source known as the Chaos Emeralds. Judge: Remember those certain items that we said we will pass on? Yeah, those are them. The Chaos Emeralds are colored gems that grant its user tremendous powers. One of them is more than enough to move an entire continent or planet, and with their powers combined, they can distort the fabric of existence...Say, why did the origins of the Chaos Emeralds was not covered? Marie: Beats me, but what we wanna know right now is the fact that Eggman wanted those Emeralds to build his own empire, which is through enslaving Mobian inhabitants and turning them into robots. Morning Star: All hope seemed to get lost, but one hero rose against all of this, and constantly overthrew all of Eggman's plans to destroy and rule over the world. His name...Is Sonic The Hedgehog. Justice: Born with the ability to run faster than light and even beyond, Sonic was the heroic figure that stopped all of Eggmans evil schemes, and that's by using his birth-gifted powers to save the day every time. Judge: He possess superhuman strength, speed and agility, being strong enough to push rocks larger than him, topple over the Egg Golem, which was larger than air-ships, is strong to use the power of a Chaos Emerald, which can move an entire planet, and even stop a locomotive train with his bare hands. Marie: He's fast enough to fly at interstellar speeds, outrun black holes, run around the entire multiverse in a single day, and even outpace stars. Morning Star: He's also durable enough to tank an explosion that destroyed an entire universe into the face, tank attack from deities that created universes, including Erazor Djinn, and even tank attacks that can blow infinite dimensions, and beyond. Justice: Sonic's abilities mostly ties with his speed. Like the Homing Attack, where he crushes his curly form into an enemy, his trademark Spin Dash, his Lightspeed Attack, create hurricanes with the Blue Tornado and Whirlwind, and can use a combination of his break dancing kicks to finish off the job. There's also the unique ability granted to him by the Ancient Walkers: The One Billionth Power Ring Aura, which protects Sonic from several death situations, like maintaining his life force, allowing him to survive being erased out of existence by the Ultimate Annihilator, and nullifying magic attacks that are directed towards him. Judge: He can use several skills, like the Soul Surge, which allows him to use his soul as a source of energy, which can be said to be comparable to that of using a Chaos Emerald. Sonic can also regenerate from being crushed flat, and can even use Sonic Guard to create a defensive barrier around him, or Sonic Heal to heal up injuries at a fast rate by vibrating his molecules...How does that work? Morning Star: Sonic can also use the power of Wisps, creatures that grant him immense powers, like the Black Bomb, where Sonic becomes a living bomb, The Blue Cube, where Sonic can create shock waves or squash enemies underneath him by slamming into the ground, The Crimson Eagle, where Sonic turns into an eagle that allows him to fly and soar through air, The Cyan Laser, which turns Sonic into a living laser beam, The Green Hovercraft, which transforms Sonic into a living flying hovercraft, The Gray Quake, which allows Sonic to create destructive shock waves upon landing on the ground and even scaling through walls, The Indigo Asteroid, which turns Sonic into a pseudo-black hole that sucks everything to him using immensely powerful gravitational pull, The Ivory Lightning, which allows Sonic to manipulate lightning, either through shocking others or firing lightning bolts, The Jade Ghost grants Sonic invisibility and invulnerability, The Magenta Rhythm, which allows Sonic to bounce on air, The Orange Rocket, which turns Sonic into a living jet rocket, The Pink Spikes, which grants Sonic spikes that he can use to either scale on walls or pierce enemies, The Purple Frenzy. where Sonic turns into a purple chomper that can eat and suck anything in its wake, increasing in size with each thing that he sucks, The Red Burst, which turns Sonic into a living fire ball that can control fire, The Violet Void, which turns Sonic into a true black hole that can bend space and time to suck objects into it, The Yellow Drill, which turns Sonic into a living drill when digging underground, or a living torpedo underwater, and finally, The Final Color Blaster, where Sonic gathers all the Wisps together to empower his Homing Attack to smite the foe in one hit...That's too much...I don't think that i have taken my breath... Marie: But that's not all. Sonic holds multiple forms. The first one to note is Darkspine Sonic, which is an incomplete Super Form that resulted from absorbing 3 out of the 7 World Rings. This form gives Sonic the ability to manipulate fire by either encasing it with his fists and legs or by firing off fire balls at the enemy. It also gives him the ability to use Time Break, which slows down everything around him to a near halt, and Speed Break, which can increase Sonic's speeds behind his normal ratings, leaving streaks of fire behind him. In addition to all of this, Darkspine Sonic was so powerful that he recreated the entire Arabian Nights, which held 1001 stories, where each story translate to its own independent world, with a mere gesture! And he was only empowered by 3 out of the 7 World Rings! Morning Star: The second form is Sega's copy of the Super Saiyan: Super Sonic. This form is achieved when Sonic harnesses the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds, granting him invulnerability, flight and the ability to manipulate Chaos Energy, including the trademark Chaos Control, which allows its user to manipulate time and space to their will, either through stopping time, rewinding it, traveling into it, or even using dimensional traveling. At this mode, Super Sonic can use all of those, as well as having the ability to fire energy blasts and form defensive barriers, as well as manipulating the willpower of his opponents by rendering their will to fight inert. In addition to this, we have Excalibur Sonic, where Sonic releases the full power of the holy sword Excalibur, doning a golden armor, with a sword that can shatter magic barriers and outright nullify upcomig attacks. Judge: All of this is nothing compared to Sonic's third powerful form: Hyper Sonic. Which is pretty much Sega's version of the Ultra Instinct. This form here has everything that Super Sonic has, but on tremendously far greater scale, and combining with it his strongest attack: The Hyper Flash. A beam of powerful and blinding light that consumes anything in its wake, and once Hyper Sonic uses this move, he boosts his powers with it as well. Justice: His final form is Ultra Sonic, which is empowered by a Super Emerald that is vastly superior than the Chaos Emeralds. In addition to this, Hyper Sonic was empowered by 7 Super Emeralds, but the Super Emerald that empowers Ultra Sonic is far more greater, and knowing that, this would mean that an Ultra Super Emerald is vastly stronger than the 7 Hyper Super Emeralds, where one Hyper Super Emerald holds the same energy as 7 Chaos Emeralds, making the Hyper Super Emeralds having the power of 49 Chaos Emeralds, and knowing this, this would mean that an Ultra Super Emerald is equal to 343 Chaos Emeralds in terms of power. Morning Star: Sonic is indeed a force to be reckoned with, but- Marie: But what? Are you seriously gonna state that he has weaknesses? Morning Star: Sorry, Marie, but this is the harsh truth. Judge: Dude...Just grow a pair already... Morning Star: I told you millions of times that this has nothing with me growing a pair! Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: Ahem...Anyways, like i was saying, strong as Sonic seems to be, he still has his own flaws. You see, Sonic is cocky and arrogant, and he can't swim in water, despite being a hedgehog. His Darkspine Form makes him extremely violent as out of the 3 World Rings Sonic absorbed, he absorbed the Ring of Wrath. Judge: In addition, he requires a Chaos Emerald to activate his Chaos Energy ability while in his base form, and his One Billionth Power Ring Aura does not protect him from being knocked out unconscious. It just prevents his death and ensures victory. Morning Star: Even so, Sonic was strong to prevail through multiple obstacles, and even grow stronger even more during his lifetime, so you don't want to stand in his way...Because he will just run you down. "You may know everything i'm gonna do, but that won't help because i know what your gonna do. Strange, isn't it?" Medaka Kurokami Morning Star: School is indeed a boring and stressing place. Even i don't like it, and i'm in college. Judge: But what if there was some spice of...Action in it? Marie: Entering the Hakoniwa Academy, a place which has a combination of norms and super norms, with the super norms having special abilities that makes them...Abnormal. Morning Star: This ability is called an Abnormality, a special ability that an Abnormal has which personifies his existence in the battlefield, but no one could actually match the strongest Abnormal in the entire world. Her name...Is Medaka Kurokami. Marie: Ever since day one, Medaka was extremely strong and extremely genius. So much in fact that several pro martial artists and caligraphy experts resigned from their jobs because of her...Man, and i was wondering why there are no jobs in the city... Morning Star: This was due to Medaka's unexplained Abnormal psychology, which made her above normal humans. You see, Abnormals are born with not only superhuman speed, strength, durability and intelligence, but they are also born with an ability called Abnormality. In Medaka's case, she has the strongest and most insane one, but we will cover that eventually. Justice: Medaka is extremely strong for a female, so strong that she can throw away 8 people away from her that we restraining her with ropes and chains, break a metal bat, break through handcuffs, casually lift five people while running, challenge the entire school in a full throttle battle, where said school contained superhumans, robots, and fellow Abnormals, where the weakest out of them can break the largest of furniture, tunnel a hole in the underground without breaking a sweat, and even destroy the entire moon. Morning Star: She's fast enough to leave after images, disarm 8 students before they could even react, stuff her 3 friends in a locker while an explosion was happening right in front of her, Caught tens of bullets in her teeth without getting hit once, and can even keep up with those who can run at the speed of light. Judge: She's extremely tanky as well, being capable of withstanding explosions into the face without flinching, fight Hinokage, who can nullify her powers for 3 days straight without rest, having her bones crushed instantly, placing Lihiko in an arm lock with her shoulder being dislocated, and even outright stating that she is the only one that can survive the collision of the Moon into the Earth. Morning Star: But Medaka is not only punches and kicks. She also holds her own share of power, in the form of her Abnormality: The End. Marie: This Abnormality allows Medaka to learn and use any kind of special powers that she witnesses for the first time. Not only that, but she can use the copied powers up to 120% of their maximum potential. Morning Star: By so far, Medaka has learned multiple Abnormalities, Like Auto-Pilot, which allows her to react to attacks without thinking about them, The Hidden Weapon Specialist, which allows Medaka to hide any amount of weapons of any size inside her clothes, Weighted Words, which allows her to manipulate electricity around her, up to the extent that she can control the mind nerves to force someone to do her bidding, Five Focus, which turns Medaka's nails into either a deadly poison transmitter, or a curing antidote, Encounter, an ability that pushes away all kinds of damage from Medaka, including physical, emotional and mental ones, Scar Dead, which opens all of Medaka's opponents' physical and mental wounds, Ice Fire, which allows Medaka to manipulate fire and ice by manipulating her body temperature, Unknown Hero, which allows Medaka to conceal her aura and presence, Book Maker, which allows Medaka to lower the strength of her opponents up to her own level by impaling them with an oversized screw, Irreversible Destruction, which gives her the ability to inflict wounds that cannot be healed, as well as destroy any kind of special powers and abilities that the opponent has, and Raff-Rafflesia, which allows her to corrode and dissolve anything she touches, including air itself. Justice: But Medaka's most dangerous and special ability is way above all of this. All Fiction, which allows her turn anything she desires into fiction, making it as if it never existed. This would include opponents, wounds, events, time and even her own death. Marie: Those abilities are cool and all, but like the Shonen Jump Characters, Medaka has transformations of hers. Morning Star: The first one is the War God Mode, where Medaka releases all of her human inhabitants and turn into a raging monster. A special attribute to this mode is that her healing abilities increase tenfold, and she losses her sense of hearing. Judge: The second one is the Altered God Mode, which is an upgraded version of the War God Mode, where Medaka controls all of her senses and resists her powers being robbed from her. Marie: The third one is the End God Mode, which is by so far is the strongest of Medaka's modes. This makes her blood pump and flow at insane degrees inside her body, allowing her to create sonic booms, as well as creating clones that can create said sonic booms as well. Morning Star: So much hax and abilities doesn't deny the fact that Medaka is not without flaws. She is a complete pacifist, naive and overtrusting, up to the point of stupidity actually. She even considers herself a monster in terms of hand-to-hand combat, and will not resort to it unless necessary. Judge: Even so, this chick really deserves to be given the protection of the user through Plot Armor. Given how she is strong, you won't be able to take her down like...At all. "Is the world too peaceful? Is the future bothersome? Is reality your enemy? Don't worry. Even if it is...LIFE IS EPIC!" Momoyo Kawakami Morning Star: Several kinds of clans in Japan are extremely popular and special regarding something unique in it. Judge: And this is actually the same for the Kawakami Clan. Marie: This clan is special in its master over Ki and the uncanny affinity for martial arts, even going so far to create their own martial arts style that is known as The Kawakami Arts...A little cliche if your gonna ask me... Morning Star: And just like any clan in Japan, a heir must exist to inherit it and lead the clan to glory, and the heir to the Kawakami clan is none other...Than Momoyo Kawakami. Judge: 50% hotness, 50% badassery, and 100% a true model of a powerful waifu, Momoyo was destined to be the next heir of the Kawakami clan, being the first granddaughter of Tenshin Kawakami, the leader of the clan. And she is, by so far, the strongest character in the entire franchise, possessing superhuman speed, strength and durability. Being strong enough to shake cities with her punches, shatter the ground and create huge craters, fight a MechaGodzilla and sent it rocketing down from the sky with a kick and even threaten to destroy the entire planet. Justice: She is fast enough to move at supersonic speeds, dodge missiles and bullets from miniguns, and even move at speeds faster than light. She is also durable enough to tank attacks from Hume, where their clash would have destroyed the whole planet. Morning Star: Going through her arsenal, she can use several martial arts techniques, and most, if not all of them are actually moves that are created from the Kawakami Arts, which involves punches infused with Ki, firing energy balls, using wrestling moves on the enemy with a rather supernatural style, releasing energy waves, blowing up in the form of a human bomb, regenerating from being blown up to flesh and blood, freezing or roasting an opponent through physical contact, using Ki to send others into terrible nightmares, reflecting attacks back at her opponents, stop time within a 20 meter radius, creating black holes, creating miniature suns, fire off energy beams that can destroy meteors, travel to far distances using wind, and even swap people's locations. Marie: But her strongest attack is the Kawakami Style: Planet Destroyer, which is a massive energy beam that is more than enough to obliterate an entire planet, hence the name. Justice: But her strongest form is her ability to transform into a dragon that can manipulate lightning, or to be more precise: The Kawakami Style: Form Of Existence: Type Awakening of the Dragon 2, which unlike Ishida, she doesn't have the drawback of a time limit that depends on one's lifespan. Morning Star: Momoyo may indeed strong, but she is still imperfect. She has a crippling fear of ghosts and spirits, as she believes that nothing that she could do could affect them. There is also her massive overconfidence due to not losing even for once. In addition to this, her healing abilities can only be used for around 30 times, where she won't be able to regenerate, and she can't regenerate past from being blown up. Judge: But hey! There is a reason why she is called The Deity of War! Whenever your eyes are set on her, just know that she is just present for the sole purpose of asking cute girls out, borrowing money from others out of laziness to find a job...Or answering a fighting challenge. "I won't lie, but be honest. I'm going to follow my heart and live" Madoka Kaname Morning Star: We all know how school is kinda boring...Actually, i'm in college myself and i know that very well... Judge: In Mikihara City, everything can seem peaceful and boring at first glance. Boring Classes, Boring flat girls, Boring weasels, Boring monsters that feed on humans, Boring young children that fight those monsters- Wait! What?! Marie: Those creatures are called Witches, entities that feed on humans to consume their life forces, and to counter them, a weasel-like creature from the depths of space, who turns little girls into entities known as Magical Girls, where they keep on killing witches for him in order to stall the collapse of the universe. Morning Star: But one of those girls was actually considered the best of the best. Yes, that's right, guys. We're talking about the strongest Magical Girl ever. We're talking about...Madoka Kaname. Justice: Madoka's life was normal and all. That is, until her fated meeting with Mami Tomoe, who at that time was a Magical Girl, and from there, Madoka's life became completely twisted, and after becoming a Magical Girl herself, one-shooting a threat to the entire universe, a 100 times of resetting time, and even reaching godhood, Madoka became the strongest character ever in her own verse, and was even regarded as the strongest and most OP character of all time. Judge: And she sure has the things to pack it up! After becoming the Concept of Peace, Madoka eventually reached godhood, as a goddess, Madoka holds complete control over the infinite universes of her own world, with her Soul Gem being a huge, Earth-sized meteor in outer space. Morning Star: Madoka's weapon of choice is a bow made of wood. She can fire energy arrows with infinite amounts to make it rain on her opponents, fire light beams, and can even heal herself and others. Marie: She can also manipulate the universes around her to crush it at her opponents, and can even erase someone's existence with a snap of her fingers. She can also travel to universes, create duplicates of herself, travel in time, and even twist causality. Morning Star: She may look invincible at first glance, but her flaws are still existent. Despite her omnipresent nature, she was still touched by Homura and had a fraction of her powers stolen from her. Not to mention that she is extremely kind and naive, even for a deity, up to the extent that she hates fighting, and will try to avoid conflict with any possible way. Judge: But hey! There is not everyday when a 15 year old girl can become a goddess despite her seemingly small arsenal. She does kick some butt, considering the fact that your dealing with the goddess of the entire franchise. So don't try to have a fight with her, or else...You won't see any light but hers. "If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, i will tell them they are wrong over and over!" Reimu Hakurei Morning Star: The land of Genosokyo, a land that exists parallel to the normal real world which is inhibitied by demons, youkai, vampires, magicians and shrine maidens, and for some reason, they are all taking the shape of girls. Judge: Meh. They are the typical. Marie: Monsters and youkai can be rather dangerous for humans living in Genosokyo, so you would need exorcism to take them down, and that's why shrine maidens exist. Justice:...And sometimes, human magicians are included into the mix. Morning Star: We're talking about the young genius magician Marisa Kirisame, and her friend, the lazy and friendly-with-youkai-and-monsters shrine maiden...Reimu Hakurei. Judge: Being the last of the Hakurei clan, Reimu lived in Genosokyo to take down youkai and monsters that threaten the land, and she sure holds the means to do so! She has the powers of exorcism on her side, in the form of shooting projectiles and laser beams, creating explosions, creating clones of herself which explode into amulets to harm the opponent when hit, creating barriers to either damage her opponents or defend herself, fly in the air, twist space around her to absorb attacks or open dimensional rifts to teleport, and use needles as projectiles to either harm or seal an opponent. Morning Star: But Reimu's greatest ability lies in two specific techniques. The first one is the Fantasy Nature, which is her symbolification of her ability to fly, where Reimu can fky outside existence to gain intangibility for a breif amount of time, and the second one is Fantasy Seal, where its Reimu's most powerful and signature attacks, which includes her firing homing bulkets of light that ignore the laws of physics at her opponent. Those bullets can also be used to seal away monsters and youkai. Marie: Even without her spells, Reimu is strong to defeat Kurumi, who create a dimension that was bigger than the heavens, Shinki, who created an entire universe, and even pose a threat to Sakuya, the vampire hunter who can stop time indefinitely. Justice: She is also fast enough to fly from the far edge of the universe in mere seconds, and even keep up with characters that can destroy a being that is around 6*10^125 light years tall. This is around millions of millions of times bigger than our universe. Morning Star: Even so, Reimu is not infallible. She is lazy and hates training, to the point where she is no close to master the ability to summon gods inside of her to lend her their strength. As well as the fact that she is prone to be extremely clumsy when she gets cocky, which could cause some serious trouble for her. Judge: But nevertheless, she became one of the strongest characters to ever be known in fiction. So whenever you see her around, you know that she is here to save the day...And try to get donations for her shrine. "There is no way you're getting away from me!! I will chase you all the way to hell!! Asriel Dreemurr Morning Star: Imagine a world that is close to ours, not so far, where fairy tales, and myths exist. Justice: This is actually the same as the world of Undertale, where a world filled with uncomprehendable stuff coexist, and would you guys believe me if i told you that you can enter this world through a hole inside the peak of a mountain? Marie: 8 humans once fell into the peak of said mountain. The first human, Chara, who would later become the embodiment of evil, met the son of the king and queen of the underworld, and soon adopted him. Shortly after, both the human and demon died, and they two soon began to rise for vengeance. Morning Star: But we're not here to talk about Chara. We're here to talk about the demon kid that found Chara, and died. Being ressurected as an evil godlike entity. His name...Is Asriel Dreemurr. Judge: Originally a young and kind child, Asriel became compeletely merciless, resentful and evil after being brought back to life without SOUL. Living through countless timelines, and seeing each possibility, Asriel plotted his revenge against the entire world. He is extremely strong by the way, with enough power to destroy the multiple timelines inside Undertale, where according to the gameplay, as well as routes, there are around 62500 timelines in the world of Undertale! And he was gonna destroy all of them. He can also move when the entire time-space was completely destroyed, making his speed value being Immeasurable! Which means that he is even faster than those who are beyond time! He was supposed to take his revenge by now. Marie: Even when using a portion of his powers, he was able to destroy the entire timeline of Undertale, which was a whole universe by the way. His attacks are crazy powerful! In fact, we are to list them now. Justice: He is able to create a rain of fireballs as a result from inheriting these powers from his mother Toriel, and an even greater arsenal is in his disposal. Chaos Buster is where he summons a big cannon to shot rapid bullets in multiple direction before ending it with a laser, Chaos Blaster, which is the same as Chaos Buster, but stronger and faster with a blast of stars occuring after firing the laser, Chaos Saber, where Asriel summons two large blades to slice the opponents with, Shock Breaker, where he summons bolts of transdimensional lightning to rain down at the opponent, Star Blazing, where he drops a hail of colossal stars that explodes into thousands of stars upon impact with either the ground or the foe, and Hyper Goner, which is the technique that he uses to transform into a giant, wicked goat skull which devours an entire universe. Morning Star: This all pales in comparison to his full power, where upon entering into his full power mode, he can use the Angel of Death, an automatic skill that strips away all of Asriel's opponents' powers, leaving them to do nothing but struggle under the mercy of his iron grip. Also, in his full power mode, he can use souls to attack his enemies, and he seems to have infinite amounts of them, and he can finish everything off by firing a massive energy beam that can obliterate anything in its wake. Marie: Sadly though, Asriel still has his set of flaws. He is a monster of the Underworld, where monsters are dependent in DETERMINATION to empower them, and should his DETERMINATION weakens, his powers weaken as well. In addition to this, if someone with immense willpower is to face him, Asriel will revert into a child and will lose all of his godly powers. Judge: Even so, despite having named himself this weird name, Asrieldeserves the title of...The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath. "Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you..." Omnimon Morning Star: In a world where technology advanced so great it breached through mythology, creatures that are known as Digimon came into existence with human beings. Justice: Digital Monsters, or Digimons for short, are creatures created from pure information which exists on far higher dimension than our observable universe. Yggdrasil, the Digimon god, planned to overwrite the human universe with the Digimon world. Judge: And to counter that, a group of human, including Takumi Aiba, Arata Sanada, and Nokia Shiramine, decided to repel against the god of Digimons, and at the same time, save the Digimons from those who abuse them. But now, we are directing our focus at Nokia Shiramine, who is actually one of the strongest Digimon Tamers, and that is due to the fact that she holds two of the strongest Digimons, which are MetalGarurumon and the one that is favorite by all: WarGreymon. Marie: Those two are powerful and all, but you know what the most awesome? It's the fusion of those two powerful Digimons to create the Digimon Holy Knight...Omnimon. Morning Star: By so far the strongest Digimon to be ever encountered, Omnimon is without a doubt one of the most iconic Digimons, and even one of the most strongest characters that you would ever encounter in the worlds of animation and games. Marie: Possibly due to the fact that he was the one to defeat Yggdrasil... Morning Star: Well, yeah, and due to the fact that he has all the skills to pack it up. After all, he ws the one to defeat Yggdrasil alongside destroying the entire Digimon world. As for his moveset, we have Supreme Cannon, which freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon, Transcendent Sword, a powerful slash from the Grey Sword which can rend through dimensions, Double Shot, which are successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads, Ultimate Uppercut, where Omnimon uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon, Omni Sword, where he charges the Grey Sword and then cuts definitively, Sword of Ruin, where Omnimon rends the air with its Grey Sword to produce a large explosion, Omni Howling, where he releases a howl that can shake the world, Omni Blast, where he drops a bolt of lightning on the enemy, Saint Knuckle III, where he hits the foe with a fist of holy energy, Cross-Counter, where he counterattacks the enemy upon receiving a physical attack, Omega InForce, which can destroy the fighting spirit of an enemy, Texture Blow, which can transform the enemy into a dot or a sprite which is unable to use any kind of skills, and Holy Light III, where he blasts the foe with Holy Energy, and this attack does more damage against evil beings and dark entities. Judge: But his most powerful attack is All Delete, where Omnimon stabs his Grey Sword into the ground, erasing everything on a 10-dimensional scale. This was the technique that he used to take down Yggdrasil and the entire Digimon world! That's way too OP, man! Marie: Aside from his strength that helped him to take down the entire 10-dimensional Digimon world alongside Yggdrasil, Omnimon is durable enough to tank attacks from Yggdrasil itself, and can move beyond time and space itself, since he can tag Yggdrasil, who exists on a higher dimensional plane, so he won't stop anytime soon. Not to mention that Omnimon does not have any kind of glaring weaknesses, unlike most of the Digimons in his world. Morning Star: With his position beside Nokia, Omnimon has proven his loyalty and friendship towards his female master, fighting using her will to save both humans and Digimon races, which in turn made him deserve the title of...A Digimon Holy Knight. "All Delete!" The Combatants Are Set Morning Star: All right. The combatants are set, and we have run the data through all possibilities. Marie: Eek! I'm so freaking excited! Let's get this show on the road! Justice: It's time to find who is the most Overpowered character of all time... Judge: It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE! Poll Who are you rooting for?/Who do you think will win? Goku Sonic Medaka Momoyo Madoka Reimu Asriel Omnimon The Beginning 8 sets of eyes opened up in a void of blackness. Their shared question was: "Where am I?" Nokia looked around her. While she did indeed see other humans like her,the fact that she saw a blue walking hedgehog and what looked like a cross between a demon and a goat was actually mind blowing. Not that Digimon we're not mind blowing too. "Where are we? Does anyone of you know?" Nokia asked the group in front of her. "Beats me. Not that I have seen something like that before" The blue hedgehog said, causing Nokia to jump in surprise. "Week! It talked!" Nokia called out, to which it annoyed the walking hedgehog. "Now then, why don't we introduce ourselves before doing anything?" The violet haired busty woman asked in a friendly way. "Okay. I will start. My name is Son Goku" "James's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog" "Nice to meet you all. My name is Medaka Kurokami" "Name's Momoyo Kawakami" "My name is Madoka Kaname. Pleasure is mine" "The name's Reimu Hakurei, everyone" "Hmph...Asriel Dreemurr" "Nokia Shiramine..." Everyone, except Asriel and Nokia, introduced themselves in a rather friendly way. "I see that you are all now gathered" A booming voice sounded throughout the darkness, making the 8 figures turn to the source of the sound, only for something shiny to gradually appear in the darkness. And to their surprise, it was the giant face of a man, but it was golden in color and looking like glass with its features. "Who the hell are you?" Reimu asked instantly. "I am the Supreme Being. I am Infinity. I am the embodiment of law and order. I am that I am. I am YHVH. And you are all here to find out who can be my servant" YHVH's booming voice sounded in the blackness. "And what makes you think that we will do that? We can just simply fight you together and defeat you" Nokia said scoffing, before witnessing YHVH smirk at her, then some figures that were crucified appeared around YHVH, causing the eyes of the 8 fighters to widen in shock. "Chi-Chi! Gohan! Goten!" "Dad! Mom! Tails! Amy!" "Zenkichi!" "Yamato!" "Homura-chan! Sayaka-chan! Kyouko-chan! Mami-chan!" "Marisa!" "Mom! Dad!" "Takumi! Arata!" The respective shouts of the 8 individuals in front of YHVH was heard in the infinite void of blackness. YHVH simply grinned, staring smugingly at them. "If you want them, then one of you must survive the death brawl that will decide who shall prevail as my right hand servant. Now, time to start" YHVH exclaimed before teleporting all of the 8 fighters outside his own throne. Once they appeared outside the insane god's throne, they found themselves outside in a rainbow-colored space, with their footing being light violet platings that somehow floated in the air. The fighters were standing in front of each other. Sonic was standing in front of Goku, Momoyo in front of Medaka, Madoka in front of reimu, and Asriel in front of Nokia. "I know...I know that you guys are in the same trouble as me, and you look like ood people, but...I'm sorry, but for the sake of my friends...I must fight!" Nokia called out before taking out her Digivice, clicking several buttons in it in rapid succession, causing rings of numbers and letters to burst out from the device, before two individuals, namely MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, to appear behind her, causing the other fighters to become alerted at this. "MetaGarurumon! WarGreymon! Digimon Fusion!" Nokia called out, before the two Mega level Digimons burst into rings of numbers and letters, before the rings fused together, followed by blinding light covering the Non-Euclidean Space, before shortly fading, revealing the towering and glorious form of Omnimon, with Nokia standing on his shoulder, looking down at the her 7 adversaries with a look of determination. Each combatant looked at their respective opponent in silence for a couple of seconds, before nodding to each other in acknowledgement, before assuming their fighting stances. Goku, Sonic, Medaka and Momoyo raised their fists, Madoka and Reimu started to float in the air, with a beautiful long bow made from wood with roses adorning it appearing in a pink flash in Madoka's hands, and Reimu pulling her wand that had a tailsman hanging from it, Asriel started floating from the ground before two large longswords appeared in his hands, and Omnimon pointing his Grey Sword at Asriel, which was steaming from its head. The fight was envitable. 8 combatants. 7 battles. 1 goal. 1 survivor. The battle to survive and save has begun, and neither opponent is going to stop until all their adversaries are beyond dead. Round 1: Battle Of Forms The batthe started with each 2 that were in front of each other scattering together from the platform, landing on a platform far away from each other in the infinite and vague space of the Non-Euclidean Dimension. The first platform held Goku and Sonic. And without any warning, Goku reacted by flying towards Sonic, and punching him in the face. However, the hedgehog didn't flich from the punch at all, before he himself reacted by throwing a punch of his towards Goku, causing Goku to stumble away from him. The Saiyan regained his footing, wiping the blood from his mouth, before his hands lighted in Ki, before roaring out while shooting stars at a rapid race, swinging his arms at blinding speeds. Sonic saw this, before casually zooming towards some of the stars, even punching some of them away. He then noticed that the Cat & Mouse game with Goku's Ki balls won't seem to end anytime soon. So he kicked one of the Ki stars right at goku, to which it hit the Saiyan in the face, causing him to stagger, stopping the seemingly endless barrage of Ki balls. Sonic took the chance of distraction, charging towards Goku, before delivering a drop kick that sent him flying off the platform and into the sea. Goku, however, floated in the air, cupping his hands together, with blue Ki gathering around his palms. "Kamehameha!" Goku roared before releasing a blue beam of Ki soaring towards the platform Sonic was standing on, and once it connected, the platform was instantly obliterated. Sonic fell with the remains of the platform, gritting his teeth as the thin energy beam had hit him in his arm, only for him to regenerate it shortly afterwards. He then reached for behind his back, and from some kind of hammerspace, Sonic pulled what looked like a small orange rocket. It then shone in his hands brightly. "Rocket!" A mysterious voice boomed before the orange light engulfed sonic, before he transformed into an orange rocket that rocketed towards Goku, where the light caught the flying Saiyan off guard, to which the rocket took its chance, and slammed square into Goku's torso, causing the Saiyan to spit out saliva with his eyes threatening to shoot out from his eyes, before he flew across the infinite dimensionless space, only for Goku to stop the rocket with his fists, before roaring out, and suddenly having a golden surge of energy swirl around him, where his hair suddenly stood on its ends, turned golden yellow in color, and his eyes turned teal in color as well. Using his newly obtained power of the Super Saiyan, Goku flung the orange rocket away, before shooting a Ki ball towards it. Sonic, in the Orange rocket form, saw this, and immediately changed Wisps. "Eagle!" The same mysterious voice boomed before the orange rocket transformed into a little crimson eagle in a small burst of crimson light. Goku thrn fired a Ki ball towards the eagle, only for the eagle to dodge it, before it reached Goku, who dodged it to the side. However at that time, when the eagle was close to the side of Goku's face when he dodged it, the eagle was suddenly engulfed in black light, catching the Saiyan off guard. "Bomb!" The mysterious voiced boomed once again before the black light revealed a black bomb upon dispersing, which exploded right into Goku's face, causing him to fly away several meters, and blinding him as well as he furiously rubbed his eyes from the burning sensation that resulted from the bomb bursting right in his face. "Laser!" Goku could hear the booming voice once again, but he was completely open as he felt something pierce through his stomach, as if it was some kind of laser, which caused him to spit out blood, before he felt a hand grip on his shoulder, before said hand used his shoulder as a lift up, followed by hearing the booming voice once again. Lightning!" After hearing this voice, the next thing Goku felt was a surge of electricity electrocuting him, causing him to scream out in agony. THe electrocution continued for a few seconds, which made Goku grit his teeth in anger, before roaring out. "Kaio-Ken!" He yelled before a surge of red energy engulfed his golden aura, blasting Sonic's lightning Wisp form away, to which it started to glow green. "Hovercraft!" The booming voice sounded before the green light vanished to reveal a small green hovercraft levitating in the air. "Heh. You're pretty strong. I'm actually enjoying this. If only it didn't involve death in it" Goku said while chuckling, before switching his face into serious mode. Suddenly, a dense red aura engulfed his Super Saiyan form, before he flew at Sonic's hovercraft form in the form of a human crimson comet, only for the hovercraft to be engulfed in cyan light. "Cube!" The booming voice echoed throughout the dimensionless space, before the light faded, revealing a blue cube, which Goku's comet form collided with, which in turn made Goku hit his head, dispersing his comet attack, and knocking away his Kaio-Ken aura. THe cube was then engulfed by the same cyan light, but this time, the cube transformed into Sonic, who curled into a ball, covered by a dark blue aura, before zooming twoards Goku's face, slamming square at said body part, causing Goku to stagger in mid air. Sonic then tried using the Homing Attack method a second time, but Goku was faster this time, and managed to catch Sonic's ball form, before his golden aura grew even larger, and his hair grew wilder and longer, before he roared, and spun around wildly, before throwing Sonic up high. He then charged golden Ki around his arm, ready to release it upwards. "Dragon Fist!" He roared before throwing his fist upwards, causing a long, giant golden dragon that was made of Ki to erupt from his fist, which roared into the sky, soaring towards Sonic with its jaws opened. The Mobian Hedgehog saw this, and reacted by spreading his arms to his sides, causing all the Wisps of each size and kind to instantly appear around him, before being absorbed by Sonic, who once curled into a ball which was surrounded by bright white light. "Final Color Blaster!" The booming voice sounded before Sonic's ball form bolted down at the Ki dragon. Both became locked in a struggle, with Goku gritting his teeth, exerting his Ki reverses at an astounding rate, trying to make his attack even stronger, but even in his Super Saiyan 3 form, Sonic was slowly, but surely gaining the upper hand, where his Wisps-amped Homing Attack being able to push against the Ki dragon, before bursting through it, soaring at blinding speeds towards Goku, who was in complete shock, before the Saiyan gritted his teeth in anger. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA LOSE! NOT WHEN MY FAMILY'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE!" Goku yelled in anger before light red aura started to burst from him, before his hair returned to normal, but became crimson red in color, and his eyes became crimson red as well. Roaring out his anger, Goku punched forward, slamming his fist into Sonic's curled form, to which it was sent flying away, but the Saiyan wasn't done, as he teleported to Sonic, intercepting his flying form, before kicking it like a football, sending it fkying away to another direction with massive amounts of force that space seemed to twist in the dimensionless space. Goku then kept Round 2: Hotties Fistfight Round 3: Goddess vs Exorcist Round 4: Of Demons And Mechas Verdict Category:Morning Star TM Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Battle Royales Category:Overpowered themed DEATH BATTLES Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Sega Characters Category:'Toei vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battle Category:Gainax vs Atlus themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles